The Silent One
by BattleCry Of ShadowClan
Summary: One Stormy Night, Mistyshard gives birth to a cat thought to be dead. No, not dead, but mute. they name her Silentkit... First FainFic, dont judge, please! REVIEW!
1. Silentkit's Horrible Beginning

**Hello there! this is my first fanfic, hope it is to your standards! ~BattleCry~ **

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Mistyshard had one kit, it took a long time to birth it. And they believed it to be dead. A tiny black she kit with white creeping up her chest and onto her muzzle. She was dead. The medicine cat looked and prodded at the kit. ''I am so sorry, Mistyshard. So sorry.'' The grey queen bowed her head. The medicine cat turned his attention to the kit. It was then that he noticed a slight rise and fall of the kit's flank. ''Wait a second..'' The medicine cat mumbled, bending down to the kit and nudging it over to her mothers flank. The kit wriggled to suckle. Mistyshard sighed in relief. Her first kit would survive…

Silentkit sat up near her mother, looking out at the camp. The other kits, Hawkkit and Fernkit, played moss ball outside. Silentkit blinked her big blue eyes. ''Go and play, dear.'' Her mother, Mistyshard, murmured. Silentkit bowed her head, stood up, and padded silently to the group of kits. ''What do you want, mute?'' Sneered Hawkkit as she approached. ''Dont tell me you want to play with us.'' Hawkkit said, rolling his eyes. She nervously glanced at the nursery. ''Go on, say something!'' Growled Fernkit. Silentkit blinked at them. ''Stupid cat, you will NEVER be a warror, your too dumb and insane! A warrior who cant talk. how scary'' Sneered Fernkit. Silentkit's eyes watered and she turned tail and ran to the nursery. ''Go back to your mommy, stupid mute!'' Hawkkit hissed after her. Its not my fault i cannot talk, she thought in her head. Silencekit crashed through the nursery entrance, jumping into her nest. ''Its okay Silencekit, its okay.'' Soothed her mother. No, its not okay, thought Silencekit with a sob.

**How is it? Hope you like it, and please review!**


	2. The Unwanted Apprentice

**Hello there! for the next chapter she will become an apprentice! Reviews: '' Blue''- thanks for the suggestion! for the chapter! ~BattleCry~**

Silencekit stood next to her mother, looking around the camp with fear and dread. Today- the worst day of her life, she will become an apprentice. The little black and white kit shivered in fear, and tried to focus on the leader, Lionstar. Hawkkit was shivering in exitement, while Fernkit sat still, waiting patiently.

'' Today we have three kits ready to become apprentices,'' Lionstar's loud, booming voice adressed the clan. ''Hawkkit, Fernkit, my son and daughter, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?'' He asked, looking down at them with bright green eyes full of pride. ''We do!'' the kits chorused in unison. ''Then may starclan approve my choice, I now name you Hawkpaw and Fernpaw. Sandcloud, pass on your speed and sharp eyes to Fernpaw.'' He stated, looking out at a ginger she cat. Sandcloud nodded, padding forward, touching noses with The grey dappled Fernpaw. ''And Stormheart, I trust you to pass on your wisdom and strength to Hawkpaw.'' Stormheart raised his grey head, and padded forward, touching noses with the brown tabby tom Hawkpaw. Lionstar finally glanced in Silencekit's direction. ''Silencekit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?'' he asked with less enthusiasm than he used with Hawkpaw and Fernpaw. She nodded fiercely, and looked over to the nursery, smiling at her mother. Her mother winked her amber eyes. ''Then may starclan approve my choice, I now give you your new name, Silencepaw. You will go join the elders because of your impairment.''

Silencepaw's blue eyes widened in horror, and she cast a glance at her bristling mother. ''How dare you!'' Her mother wailed. ''Just because she cannot speak, she cannot be a warrior? She has two eyes, four legs, ears, and a tail, I see no problem with her besides her speech impairment.'' Lionstar growled angrily, his yellow fur bunched up in anger, his green eyes flaring. ''You wish to see your mute daughter fail as a warrior? Fine then, Snaketail will be her mentor.'' He growled, then stomped off to his den, flicking his tail angrily. Silencepaw looked at a white tom with tabby patches coming towards her. ''Come on.'' He murmured softly, flicking his tail and turning to the camp entrance. Her mother looked at her, then glanced away, heading back to the nursery.

**Well? what a conflict! hope you enjoy! remember to please review! ~BattleCry~**


End file.
